Bloody, torn motley
by thin white duke of death
Summary: There an other version of the Joker. One who has been tormented, and punished.He lives in the tired world of earth 3, the playground of a never ending dance, between the Jester and Owlman. Review!
1. Chapter 1

I'll never die. The smile will never go away. Not even if sorrow strikes upon my eyes. Not even if my eye brows arch in confusion. It won't go away. He won't go away. I'll never go away. Ever since he….he made me, the smile just won't go away. But you will. I promise.

I still remember. The red liquid of life seeping into my mouth, copper evading my taste buds. My knees giving out, I couldn't think, hear, smell, calculate, nothing. The metal degrading my reputation. Making me. Paralyzing me. To give up. To LET you. I felt myself shaking. I wish I died. I really do. But now, you made me. So now you have to deal with me. You represent wisdom and knowledge. But your action tell me otherwise

Brutal, cruel, carless, so far you have been protected by impunity. But I triumph over impunity. For I am you nightmare, your equal, your match. Let the dance begin. So I can slit your throat. Put your guts in a bowl. Feed it to a monkey..heehee a monkey. Your MINE.

You will never get the joke. NEVER. Not until I kill you, then maybe you will. You will die Owlman. And your little birdie too…..


	2. Chapter 2

"GAHHH!" the jester flayed around in defense. He was getting beat up pretty bad. He felt the blood seep through his motley. Copper filled his nose. He looked at his enemy. Standing at 6'3 with darkness stained on him. His mask was always so ridiculous on his face. He just wanted to take a huge bat and swing it across his smug face. Owlman, the cooing fool of Gotham.

Owlman delivered a kick and shattered the Jester's thigh, resulting in a screech of pain. The jesters eyes fell as he let his knees give in. His knees splattering in the puddle of unknown liquid on the gravel. He's going to have to flee; he can't take another blow on his left side.

"You should have run while you could of, now I kill you….but first…."

He knelt over,"Who is hiding under that clown make-up..?" The jester opened his eyes to the touch of Owlman's hand. He grabbed it, and pulled back his pinky as far as he could. Owlman's neck shot back and he gasped in pain as he pulled back. The jester stood up, stumbling as he pulled out something from his bag.

"It's not make up…"

He throws what was in his hand. He threw three smoke bombs and purple tint fumed the area. Owlman used his cape to cover himself from the gas, avoiding breathing it. He didn't want to risk it being gas.

"I'm permo-clown now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The jester used this chance to get away. That's all he ever wanted to do..is get away. When he was some- what normal. Until he met Owlman. Now, now he just wanted to get close. He wanted to be near a part of the criminal they call Owlman, the fear of the city. He wanted to witness it. Be a part of it. Fight it. Simply because he could.

He ran despite his extremely painful leg. He turned down a dark alley way, where there was no lamp post. Where he couldn't be seen. Shouldn't be seen. Nobody would have even cared anyway, if they saw someone gat carved up, they wouldn't care. It happens all the time. It's very hard to find a good person in Gotham. Let alone the world. He stopped behind a couple of stacked up storage boxes. He climbed up a few, sat there and started to examine his wounds. He opened up his torso, where the huge gap of flesh was. Yep, definitely needs stitches he thought. He let his good leg drop down, hearing the bell ring. He gentley massaged his left thigh. He felt like he needed to cry softly. He thought it would have been the normal thing to do. Then he looked down towards a couple of rats. _Well I'm just not that_ _normal now am I?_ He smiled softly and got off the boxes.

Then he limped home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You need to stop doing this….you're going to be killed." Selina said.

"Yes mother…"

"Jack, I'm serious!"

"Why so- "

"DON"T!"

"Serious?" Selina punched him in his damages thigh.

"AHHH! What was that for? Sheesh… someone's on their period…." Another punch in the thigh.

"Guhn..I don't know why you bother to patch me up if you're just going to open me all up again."

"I would think that after the little present Owlman gave you, you wouldn't be blabbering on and getting yourself into trouble." Jack gave her a glare that said it all; hurt, tragedy, pain. She broke the glance between them and started to put away the bandages in discomfort.

"How are those by the way…..?" Jack looked up to her."No." he said.

"Yes." She reached for his face, but Jack leaped gracefully off the table and in a matter of seconds he was in her kitchen, two stories down.

"God damn it." Then she ran after him, nearly knocking everything out of the way. She called out after him. "Come on! I need to see if I can take the stitches out!" Jack peeped out, as if he were a child playing hide and go seek.

"But last time you doused it in peroxide….." Jack said in a childish voice.

"That's because you where being an ass." Selina said Jack managed to find his jester costume. The sight of it truly grieved him, how it was torn to shreds.

"Did you make it?"

"Uhhhhhh…..kinda…." Selina held it in, but she felt her lips curling into a smile, and she started to laugh out. Jack let his shoulders fall.

"Yes….ok…you got me. I made it. Like the girl I am. Happy?"

"Hahahah….heheheh…oohhh. That was good. " Jack placed it in a duffel bag, and was looking for his shirt. She giggled and held it out in front of him.

"Give it back." Jack held out his hand.

"Not unless you let me treat your scars."

"Not a chance." Selina lunged for him and he braced himself for the landing. They both landed on the couch, tipping it over, leaving a monstrosity in Selina's living room. She wrestled him till he ultimately gave up.

"They are looking better…..a little."

"Yeah, you're joking." Selina felt horrible for what Owlman had done to his once clear face of his. Even throughout High school he had the clearest skin out of all the students. She had known him since the first grade and ever since then they had the best of friends.

When Jack was hunched over his desk one night when she came to visit him over the holidays (she stole his extra key that he has never been able to retrieve) his skin was wight. Not one inch of his skin had pigment. At first Selina though it was make up, or the lighting. She soon found out that that was his permanent skin color for now on. His hair tinted the most vibrant green Selina has ever seen. That she could with live that. It was his lips that where disturbing. They were blood red, with gruesome cuts…..from his cheekbone…..all the way to the other one. That was truly the most disturbing. Because he looked like someone else. He wasn't the sweet chemist nerd she knew from college and high school. This was someone else now.

It was almost Christmas when she saw that. She looked long and hard at his face, in disbelief. He hadn't even moved from his position, as he stared blankly at the blank paper in front of himself. She sat there with him. Until finally his face drowned into a look of pain. His pain converted into sound as he mewed in Selina's arms. Then he told her what happened and assured her that it wasn't some kind of joke.

As that one night tinted her thoughts, Jack was all most out the door before Selina stopped him. She hugged him for a long period of time, giving an excuse to keep him safely inside her house. Cause she knew. She knew that Jack would stop at nothing to kill Owlman. Even if he had to kill himself in the process.

"What happened to you…" Her voice was barley audible.


End file.
